The Sister
by TheRumbleroar97
Summary: Merlin runs into a figure in the hall and is shocked to see it's a woman. The girl has secrets she doesn't want to expose, but can Merlin get those secrets out of her? And who exactly is she anyway? M for later chapters.
1. Pilot

**Pilot**

_A/N: Hello! And welcome to the lovely adventure I'm about to create. I have a few things in store for this story and I hope you can join me on the ride to doing whatever fate takes me. The woman this chapter contains (Kindar) I picture as the Snow White character from the show 'Once Upon a Time'.(_ ea/img/-/120529/630x354_ouat_snowwhite_gallery4_ ?x=450&q=80&n=1&sig=DZDYmdBX3y7KbQNOzGSkAA-) _I like her because she's not like stunningly beautiful but she's beautiful and that fits right in for Merlin. No characters in this are mine (except Kindar she's ALL mine) and I hope you enjoy! :)_

Merlin was just finishing cleaning Arthur's chambers when Arthur came in with a limp Gwen in his arms. Merlin gave a suspicious glare and raised an eyebrow, "Drunk or…?"

Arthur rolled his eyes and nodded as he walked over to lay down Gwen's form on the bed. "I hate it. She knows I hate it." Merlin understood, Arthur hated the thought of being drunk. It was only natural, seeing as last time he was drunk his father…

Merlin shook his head and cleared his throat. "Yes well… I think I've done everything that's been required of me for tonight," Merlin proclaimed as he clapped his hands together behind his back. Arthur nodded as he ran a hand through his hair. "Good luck!" Merlin said cheerfully as he closed the chamber doors behind him. He smiled unconsciously as he started down the hall. He had the right to be happy right now, right? Early night, no Arthur nagging, no chores from Gaius, no magical evil threats luring over the castle…

Yep, everything was going great.

Until he saw a cloaked shadow.

Merlin eyed around, checking if any guards were around. None. Great. Merlin slowly made his way down the corridor to catch a glimpse of the figure again. He made his way across the corner when he peered around and saw the person again.

There was only one characteristic Merlin could make out and that was a black cloak. Before he could think about stopping himself, he called out, "Hello?" The figure came to an abrupt halt. "Hello?" Merlin repeated. It happened quickly before Merlin could comprehend what was going on, but the figure turned around with their hand extended. Before they could mutter a spell, Merlin rushed his hand forward and caused the opponent to fly backward. Looking around, mentally kicking himself for being to careless, he rushed over to the figure on the ground. He pushed back the cloak hood and had to hold back a gasp.

They were a _woman_.

Merlin checked over her facial features, noticing her abundant cheeks, her brown hair messily spread out, her lips open just _slightly_…

And Merlin hadn't meant to look down at her chest, not really. Honestly.

"Enjoying the view then?"

Merlin jumped backwards and open and closed his mouth like a fish, not knowing how to respond. The girl just cracked a smile and sat up. "Your secret is safe with me as long as mine is safe with you," the girl added, inching herself to stand up. "Here let me help you," Merlin offered as he quickly stood over her to extend his hand. The girl gripped it cautiously and stood up. Merlin tried not to get caught in how cute her eyes looked with the light shining upon them. Then she started laughing.

"You went from wanting to kill me to a charming little manservant," She smiled as she shook off her hood, "Ah you must be one of _those_ people."

"Look I wasn't trying to kill you… and one of what people?"

"The ones who fall too quickly," She said with a little smirk as she put something inside her shirt. And that's when Merlin remembered what she was doing. "Who are you? What are you doing in Camelot? Near the King's chambers…" He eyed her suspiciously. He received a roll of the eyes, then a little bark of laughter. "Trust me, I'm not here to like… kill anyone or anything. Gods no," She did another eye roll, "Just here to visit an old… friend."

"Why are you sneaking around-"

"I don't think he'd appreciate if people knew who I was. I'll be gone by morning anyway. Nothing big." Merlin nodded and turned on his heel to leave, trying to forget how luminous her cheeks stood out from the torch light. The girl started to leave until she swiveled back to Merlin. "Oh and by the way," She said, flipping up her hood, "My name's Kindar."

Merlin smiled, the reason why was beyond him, "Kindar. I like that," He said, giving her a look one couldn't explain, "My name's Merlin."

Kindar grinned back, but a different kind of grin, almost like a victorious smirk.

"See you around, Merlin."


	2. Chapter 2

**Who?**

_A/N: I've been thinking about how Kindar should look like and I think I picture her more as Emma Watson. (I assume you all know what that beauty looks like, ammi right?) But anyway, here's Chapter 2! Hope you enjoy :) Reviews are appreciated, harsh and not!_**  
**

Merlin saw her around all right, about 5 minutes later.

He was walking down one of the longer hallways when he heard a "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR GOD DAMN MIND YOU COMPLETE IDIOT" from one of the knight's chambers. Merlin felt like punching himself, why the hell had he let Kindar out? He should've been more cautious. Continuing to scold himself, Merlin turned to start towards the knight's chambers. The voices he heard were beginning to hush down, and he could definitely make out Kindar's voice somewhere in there.

Merlin raced towards the room the voices were coming from and found himself outside Gwaine's door. He momentarily felt like rolling his eyes. Did Gwaine have his way with this girl and she had came back to kill him? He wouldn't put it past the knight, sleeping around that is. It was almost like he was _always_ horny and only thought with his dick, and maybe sometimes with his hunger sense. Merlin was rambling with his thoughts as the voices inside the knight's chambers grew louder and louder. Well this was it.

Merlin burst open the door to find a stark naked Gwaine standing in front of him. He quickly went to shield his eyes and Gwaine jumped in surprise and scrabbled around to find some trousers.

"You're safe," Gwaine said after the shuffling ceased. Merlin uncovered his eyes and saw that Kindar looked extremely pissed off with her vein right about ready to pop out of her neck. Merlin closed the door behind him and took a deep breath. "So," Merlin started out awkwardly as he flicked his eyes between Gwaine and Kindar. Kindar smirked angrily, almost sarcastically. "Why _hello Merlin!_ How are you? So glad you could join us!" Kindar exclaimed with fake enthusiasm, which Merlin noted was not an attractive look and cringe. Gwaine huffed, "You've already been talking to people here? Christ's sake you're going to get yourself killed quicker than I thought," Gwaine spoke exasperated, "You need to leave, now."

"Oh fuck off Gwaine what gives you any right to be here more than me, you practically _hate_ the idea of royalty-"

"I've changed and obviously you haven't-"

"I swear to the holy God up above if you don't shut the hell up I will shove your knighty sword so far up your-"

"Guys!" Merlin butted in. Camelot didn't like sorcerers, and if they started to raise their voices any louder the whole castle would know what they're talking about. It still didn't make sense to why Kindar was even here. Merlin put his hands up in front of him, "Maybe we can talk this out nice and quiet-"

"Shut up, you!" Kindar said pointing an accusing finger, "You aren't even supposed to be here!"

"Whoa," Gwaine said looking at the girl with sternest, "I'll cut out your tongue if you dare say anything like that to Merlin again. He's a loyal friend."

Kindar seemed to smirk triumphantly, "_Friend?_" She barked out a laugh, "If you're his friend I suppose you know all about his-"

"Stop!" Merlin yelled before she could get it out. Wow this girl was a little snob. If she told Gwaine about his magic, the whole castle would know about it the moment the knight got drunk enough to blab. And he was_ not_ about to let that happen. He let his glare dart Kindar in the eye, reminding her of their deal. Kindar just rolled her eyes, "Whatever. This isn't about you anyway," She said, facing away from Merlin. She turned back to Gwaine. "I found something of dad's."

Merlin dropped his jaw involuntarily. "You're not telling me-"

"Yep!" Kindar said with an irritated smile, "Brother and sister, a cold hard blood connection." Gwaine ran a hand down his face, "Can you learn to shut up?" Kindar just looked at him questionably. "What? He's just a servant isn't he? Not really-"

"The _King's _servant!"

Kindar gaped at Gwaine, and slowly turned towards Merlin. "You have_ got_ to be joking," She said with shocked eyes. Gwaine watched the exchange and raised an eyebrow. Merlin just stared at Kindar with a blank, threatening look. What was so bad about working for the King? There was absolutely nothing wrong with that and if she had something to say about him solely for the reason of how horrible Uther was, then she had a misguided opinion. Kindar just stared at him with that shocked look. "I cannot believe this. Well, seems like I'll be staying here longer than I thought-"

"No!" Gwaine quickly said, "No way! You need to get out here as soon as possible. Now would be convenient," He said as he placed his hand on his hips. Kindar just rolled her eyes, "Oi, I'm so done with you. You've never been in a good mood when you wake up. Fine," She said crossing her arms, "I'll be back tomorrow morning at dawn. Get some rest you big oaf," Kindar finished as she started towards the door. Gwaine quickly tried stopping her, "No! Kindar," He said, obviously irritated, "You can't be here. I'm being serious. You know what will happen if someone finds out about you and turns you in to the King?" Kindar just grinned and glanced to Merlin, "I'm sure Merlin will keep me safe. Don't forget, dawn," Kindar winked then waved goodbye to her brother and walked out of the room with an arrogant stroll. Gwaine closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Merlin stood there in a pickle, wondering what he was going to do. "So sister, yeah?" Merlin asked unnecessarily. Gwaine just shot a daggering glare to him, "Yeah. Quite an unfortunate one." Merlin shrugged, "Never had one, so I wouldn't be one to judge. I guess I'll see you tomorrow Gwaine," Merlin said as he turned on his heel to leave. Gwaine reached his arm out and grabbed his forearm, "Merlin," Merlin turned to look Gwaine straight on, "Don't let her do anything stupid, okay? Keep her safe." Merlin nodded and said another goodnight as he left the knight's chambers.

What had he gotten himself into?

When Merlin exited the chambers he found Kindar leaning against the wall. He rolled his head to one side of his shoulders and looked at her annoyed. Kindar just stared and gave him a smirk –and holy shit was that going to get annoying – and raised her eyebrows up innocently. Merlin just sighed, "We need to go somewhere more private."

"Kinky."

Merlin just rolled his eyes and starting off towards a different corridor.

After leading her through many different halls and rooms, he finally found one of the farthest guest rooms and locked the door behind them as he turned back to face a very smug looking Kindar. He gave her another glare. Kindar waved her hand towards the door and murmured something as her eyes flashed gold. Suddenly all was quiet and Merlin gave her a suspicious look. Kindar just rolled her eyes and smiled, "Just an extra precaution. No one can hear us now. So, I think you have some explaining to do."

Merlin looked at her confused for a second. What the hell did he have to explain? "Um, I think I heard you wrong…" Kindar smiled again, "Oh no, you heard me correctly. I think what I'm looking for is 'I'M THE MOST POWERFUL WARLOCK THE WORLD HAS EVER SEEN' DEAL," Kindar yelled. Merlin widened his eyes and hunched his shoulders and looked dropped his jaw to the floor. "Would you be quiet?" He whispered in a hushed voice, "People do have ears you know!" Kindar rubbed her temples, frustrated. Merlin looked at her with a weary stare.

"I PUT A SPELL ON THE DOOR YOU FUCKING IDIOT."

Merlin put his hands up in innocence and kept his eyes wide. He really hoped he wasn't dealing with a psychopath.

"All right!" He said lowering his arms inch by inch, "All right," He repeated in a lower voice, hesitantly dropping both his arms completely. Kindar was giving him a very dark look, which scarily resembled one of Morgana's evil looks, and that thought alone made Merlin shiver. "Now let's talk."

"How come you didn't mention you're _Emrys_, like _the_ Emrys," Kindar said in a regular talking voice now. Merlin looked at her and squinted his eyes, "You really think I just walk around and tell people I'm Emrys? Have you forgotten the Law of Camelot? And what makes you think-"

"Look, you knew I had magic, you could've let that one get out of your mouth."

"_I don't even know you!_"

"Well do I look like I'm going to kill you?"

"Kind of when you've got that look on your face."

Kindar's expression immediately let up, softening up around the stern eyes and her cheeks looking normal and plump again. She closed her eyes for a moment before she started again.

"So you're Emrys. And no one in this whole entire castle knows?"

"Except Gaius."

"Gaius?"

Merlin ran a hand through his hair, "I really can't tell you all this without you telling me about yourself," He stated, giving her an expectant look. Kindar gave him an annoyed look in return. Merlin sighed, "You don't understand. Trust me, just tell me about yourself and it'll make it easier for me."

Kindar just sighed and eyed him over, "I'm not telling you everything either. We," She continued, as she began rolling up her sleeve, "Are quite cautious to what we tell people."

Finally revealing what was on her wrist, Merlin couldn't help but do a silent gasp.

"You're a _Druid_," Merlin stated, rather than asked as he stared at her wrist. Kindar sighed and ripped her sleeve back into it's natural place. "Your turn now, who's Gaius."

"The Court Physician."

"And he knows because…"

"My mother and him went way back. He's serving as my… guardian, I guess you can call it. Sort of like my second father."

"And the first?"

"Dead."

"Balinor." Kindar said matter-of-factly. Merlin just stared at her angrily. "And who are you to know that."

Kindar rolled her eyes, "I'm a Druid. Talk happens. Especially when it comes to Dragonlords. Or should I say, Dragon_lord_," She emphasized. Merlin just stared. Kindar knew all about the prophecies and his destiny it seemed, so that must be how she realized he was Emrys, from Gwaine giving away the information that he worked for King Arthur. She must've drawn the conclusion from him using his magic earlier, and him working for King Arthur, to the fact that he was in fact, the infamous Emrys that was supposed to bring peace to Albion.

Dammit, she was intelligent.

"Your turn, why are you here?"

"To see my brother."

"Why?"

"To bring him something."

"What?"

"None of your damn business, that's what."

Merlin sighed and nodded, whatever her business was with their family, it was between her and Gwaine.

"Morgana."

"What?"

"I knew her," Kindar started off, "When she had her major panic attacks. I was only a teenager then, maybe about thirteen or fourteen, who knows. But I talked to her before she went… lunatic. She used to talk about the 'manservant who served the Prince' and how 'It seemed like he was hiding something from her'."

"I-"

"You could've prevented all this from happening to her," Kindar turned cold, "Could've saved her from this path of destruction and pain. But you just kept your mouth shut, didn't you?" Kindar squinted, "Let her rot with that loneliness, forget about what gifts she had, just poison-"

"That's enough," Merlin hissed out. Who the hell was she to start shooting accusations at him? "You don't know a damn thing-"

"Right, because you had to look out for yourself," Kindar smiled that disgusting smile again. Merlin seethed at her and his eyes flashed gold, making the sound return. "Find somewhere to sleep and do your business in Camelot and _leave_."

Merlin rushed out of the room before Kindar could retort.


End file.
